


The Fire that burn no more

by KITDS



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Sad, Self-Loathing, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITDS/pseuds/KITDS
Summary: Munakata's perspective. Of course that it's not the whole story but still shots that going through since first season 'til Returns of the King. And the feelings sure burn like the fire that burn no more.





	The Fire that burn no more

**Author's Note:**

> I just translated the fic I wrote years ago to English and decided to post it here. It's not the best fiction out here and since English isn't my language so thought there'll be tons of mistake. Still, I will really appreciate all the comments though! Enjoy!

“Sorry... for making you do the dirty work” The red hair said with a slight pain in his voice. However, his face was more relaxed than usual.

“Don't give me that garbage with such a peaceful look on your face. If you really feel bad about it, wasn't there something you could have done... before this happened?”

“You’ve said enough, Munakata” Blue eyes opened to see the man in front of him. The man who spread out his arm for the awaiting blade.

And the light from the red jewel dimmed.

So…

It must end like this, Suoh Mikoto?

The Blue king could just think when the sword in his hands moved and strike through the body of another king. Just in time before the democles crashed down. Both eyes shut tight not wanting to see what he himself just have done.

All those shared memories flashed through his mind.

Since they first met until this fated day.

If possible, he wanted to just release the now heavy sword in his hand and embraced the man, getting anything that he could from him.

The warmth that melt the ice in his heart.

The scent of the always burning cigarettes.

Include the person himself that felt like another half of him.

But the heart never matters, since body follows orders from brain.

Orders that choose the last resort. To kill the Red King.

One hand braces the body that now was leaning on him for support. The final word made his heart sting. The redness of blood stained the white snow-covered floor. the same red that all over his hand had hurt his heart even more.

It was the choice that made he felt powerless even though he was ‘king’,

King that couldn’t even protect those he wants to protect and killed the one he held dear by his own hand.

The king that wasn’t in the last thought of the dying ember-eye man.

What a pathetic king he was.

 

…….

 

“Captain!” The cheer erupted when he walked up the bridge and Munakata put on his glasses.

Everything had ended, all that left was waiting for the new red king.

Though it had ended and all in the past,

He still missed the owner of that bright burning red.

‘Suoh Mikoto’ Reisi looked up to see the floating red flake. Glasses concealed all the emotions that shone in his eyes.

‘If possible, I really don’t want it to end like this.’

 

……

 

The man in a long blue coat inspected the Democles that floating above. The light from the town shone bright contrasting with the dark dull sky. Munakata looked down to his hand. Whenever he looked at it, the coldness from that day still lingered. Deep sadness was what reflected on his eyes.

The droplets fell to his hand before the rain pour down.

Like the sky was crying in his stead.

 

…….

 

Once again that he looked up to the Democles from the top of the tower. The difference was that his democles was not alone and floating beside the red one.

A new king had born.

Blue king adjusted his glasses before smirk. The loved red had returned and it was time to welcome the new king.

 

………

 

Munakata watched as the girl in red walked out of the building, The new red king, Kushina Anna. Before Awashima ordered the blues to salute and make way for her.

When the conversation was over, he noticed that the girl was looking at his sword. So, he handed it for her to see.

"Yes. Mikoto Suoh was slain with this sword."

If it was the person of _his_ last thought then it’s okay. He was willing to tell her everything he could.

Small hand touched the sword and the air tense. Anna lowered her hand.

“It was Mikoto’s wish, so I won't hate you for it,” She closed her eyes before opened it again. “but I don’t want to thank for it, either.”

Munakata smiled. “It should be like that”

The guilt was lessened but not disappeared. Since he still couldn’t forgive himself.

Everything was returned to normal except the crack on his sword.

"The burden of killing another King... I will accept the challenge."

 

………

 

“Munakata” Small voice chased after him wanting to stop him from what he intended to do.

He knew the situation he was in. But the man in casual clothes still walking off. Ignoring the call.

_“You are different from Mikoto”_

He couldn’t help but be slightly surprised. The word he has said to Suoh long time ago has been told back to him. And he knew, that they’re different.

But he was now walking right down the same path as that _different_ man he reprimanded of.

He felt like understanding that man more…

He had things to take care of. Even it costed him his life.

‘It’s unlike you, Munakata’ the voice of the late Red King startled him before the blue king smiled sheepishly.

" I know, right?"

 

………

 

His hand was not stained with only a king blood and he had reached his own limit.

Munakata watched the red flame that was burning. Smile came across his face. But his eyes didn’t remain on the girl…

But the familiar man behind. Like he came to say a real last goodbye.

his old friend and rival glances at him in greeting with a faint smile. Making Munakata smiled back in response.

The red beam strike through the base just like the plan creating the way.

And not long after that the white democles fell down the just made hole.

White light flashed, devoured the remaining swords above.

Blue crackles around him disappeared along with all the democles

Once again that the peace returned and the new life begin.

.

.

.

But it would be life that he couldn’t see those red again.

The red that represented the other half that he had lost.

When the fire has burnt no more.

 

_"_ _I do it because it is my mission as one of the seven Kings and my duty as the leader of Scepter 4 to defeat you_ _._ _Personally, as Reisi Munakata, I want to save you, Suoh_ _. "_ _– Munakata Reisi_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me in writing more, you can buy me a cup of Ko-fi! Just click the link below! Lots of Thanks!!  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A3303EV8)


End file.
